


The Tree

by Shoumai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Feels, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoumai/pseuds/Shoumai
Summary: Poetry thing about our favorite fortuneteller, long may he reign.





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a piece of fanart I saw where a tree grew from Molly's grave and all of the great One Year of Critical Role stuff on twitter. Kinda made myself sad but I feel good enough about it to share it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Critical Role.

This journey is long  
Filled with wonders and perils deep  
A twist in fate pulled me aside  
And you had to leave me to my shallow sleep

Remember me in color even as I rest  
Hold onto the happy times, that is all you need to keep  
And I will laugh with you whenever you laugh  
As I sleep beneath the tree

Why make life a monster,  
when it can be a game?  
Don't linger on the bad things  
Where you can smile and play

Don't be sad that I'm not playing  
I did all the things I could have done  
I thought my game might be cut short  
So I made sure I had fun

And if you're passing by again  
At this place where I rest  
You can stop and sit awhile  
And tell me all the things I missed

I'm in no hurry anywhere  
And I'll be easy to see  
With my coattails flapping in the wind  
As I wait beneath the tree  
Long may you smile, long may I reign  
From my place beneath the tree


End file.
